


Trick or Treat

by hermionemalfoy79



Series: Family Fun [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco and Hermione take their son Trick-or-treating...in a Muggle Neighborhood. Fluffy Halloween one shot.





	Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione take their son Trick-or-treating...in a Muggle Neighborhood.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married in this post-DH fic that features Scorpius as their son. Semi-epilogue compliant.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Trick-or-Treat**

_October 31st, 2011_

It was a busy Monday morning in the Malfoy household as Hermione, a woman of age thirty-two with long, soft curly brown hair and matching brown eyes hurried around the kitchen, putting together lunches while her husband went upstairs to wake their son.

Much to everyone's shock, Hermione Granger had ended up marrying the Golden Trio's childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy. After the war, Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to get her seventh year and her N.E.W.T.s. Not many students from her year had returned, but Draco had been one of the few that did. She had only spoken to him a couple of times that year since he mostly had kept to himself. However, she had observed how much he had changed since the war during that time. No longer did he call her any degrading names, such as Mudblood, nor did he bully her in the hallways or mock and make fun of her. Towards the end of the year, he had actually stood up for her one day against a few seventh year Slytherins who still sustained their old beliefs and told them to stop calling her a Mudblood. He had stayed with her until they reluctantly left before quickly walking away himself, leaving her stunned and confused. When she later thanked him for what he'd done for her when she caught him in a corridor heading to class one afternoon, he had merely said it was no problem and turned away, but caught a glance of her smile from the corner of his eye.

After Hogwarts, they ran into each other in Diagon Alley a few times over the summer, then again in the Ministry of Magic when they both got jobs there, in the Law departments. Hermione first worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature, where she continued to work with S.P.E.W. A few years later, she achieved a higher position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Lawyer. There, she saw Draco a lot more as he worked in the Investigation Department, a subdivision of the Auror Office, where he investigated and tracked down dark wizards. From there, they had seemed to have hit it off. After a mutual breakup with Ron, who had gone back to Lavender Brown, she started spending more time with Draco as friends which soon turned into more as they got to know one another.

It hadn't been easy at first, especially when Harry and the Weasleys found out that she was seeing Draco. And even more so when Draco had asked Hermione to marry him and she accepted. Of course, Draco's parents weren't too pleased either, but Draco had told them that he was an adult and they weren't going to make this decision for him. He wasn't going to marry for the sake of keeping the line pure-blooded; he wanted to marry for love which is what he was going to do and they were not going to stop him. Lucius had ignored him for over a year and Hermione's friends kept a distance from her. The only people who had easily accepted them was Hermione's parents who openly welcomed Draco into the family and soon enough Narcissa came around, because she was happy for her son and wanted to be a part of his life. Eventually Harry, Ron and the Weasleys came around and accepted because they didn't want Hermione out of their lives. Lucius eventually came around also, which Hermione assumed had a lot to do with Narcissa convincing him. Their wedding had been a small affair, on neutral grounds, where everyone did their best to be civil towards each other that day for Hermione and Draco's sake.

Now they have been married for going on seven years. Two years later, they had a son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Narcissa had been most excited when Hermione announced that she was pregnant. She had been the one who asked if the couple had been planning on continuing the constellation and star name tradition of the Black family. Hermione had said that she didn't mind, but had no idea what name to go with. Narcissa had jumped right in and researched the family history with Hermione, and that had given the two witches a bond of sorts. They had discovered that the constellation of Scorpius hadn't been used in the family and decided to go with that. When Scorpius was born, Blaise Zabini had been given the title of godfather and Ginny Potter as godmother.

The Malfoys didn't live at Malfoy Manor, instead they lived in a new community very close to Muggle London that had been built after the war for Wizarding families. The married couple had agreed that they would raise their son in the Magical world, but close to the Muggle world as well so they had found a house in the perfect place. The location allowed them to have both Magical and Muggle devices in their home. It was a nice house; nothing overly fancy since Hermione didn't want that. It was reasonably large and comfortable, with six bedrooms and three bathrooms, plus a personal bathroom in the master bedroom. It had a kitchen, dining room, attic, living room, a fully furnished basement. It included a beautiful back yard, with plenty of space between the neighbors for privacy. It was perfect. And Hermione got her white picket fence she'd always wanted.

There was also certain Muggle activities and customs that Hermione liked to do around the house, such as cooking and cleaning without using magic. They did have one house-elf, Izzy, who Hermione had saved during her time working with Magical Creatures. Izzy was a free house-elf who loved wearing the clothing that Hermione made for her and helped cook and clean, while earning a salary. She also had her own personal bedroom and space that Hermione had had made in the basement for her. Izzy also got on really well with Scorpius and often kept an eye on him around the house and played with him.

"Thank you, Izzy," Hermione said as the house-elf finished cooking breakfast as Hermione quickly finished packing the lunches. "Would you mind getting started on supper at around five this evening? I'm afraid we'll have to have an early supper tonight and I won't be able to help you with it."

Izzy beamed and placed everything on the table. "Izzy does not mind at all!"

"Thank you, Izzy," Hermione patted the house-elf kindly on the head as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "You can go about your business now."

"Good morning, mummy!" Scorpius said as the five-year-old came rushing into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. He kissed her baby bump. "Good morning, baby sister!" Ever since Hermione told him that he was expecting to have a baby sister and it was good to talk to her while she was still inside Hermione's belly, Scorpius liked to talk to her all the time.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Hermione replied and bent to kiss his soft blond hair. "Izzy made your favorite pancakes, so go sit at the table."

Scorpius nodded and sat at the table where he thanked Izzy for breakfast as she was leaving the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice. Hermione sat down next to him and checked the time just as Draco entered, kissed her on the cheek, and sat down on the other side of their son.

"Why do I have to go to school today?" Scorpius grumbled between bites.

"I already told you when you were getting dressed," Draco said. "It's Monday; you have to go to school."

"But it's Halloween, daddy!" Scorpius protested. "It's a holiday!"

Hermione giggled and looked over at her husband. "I think he's confused because Halloween was on Sunday last year. Halloween isn't a day off holiday unless it's on a weekend like it was last time."

Draco grinned and ruffled his son's hair who tried to swat his hand away. "Daddy! You just messed up my hair!" he scowled up at his father.

Draco smirked and went back to his own breakfast while his wife smoothed down their son's hair. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing Scorpius.

"Besides," Hermione said. "If there wasn't any school today, you wouldn't be having your Halloween party, now would you? And you wouldn't get to share the cupcakes you baked with me yesterday with your friends."

"Oh, yeah!" Scorpius said excitedly. "I can't wait! We're going to dress up and there's going to be a costume contest and lots of candy! And we'll go classroom to classroom to show off our costumes!"

"Don't eat too much candy though," Hermione warned. "Or Grandma and Grandpa Granger won't be pleased."

"I know," Scorpius said. "I already put my toothbrush and toothpaste in my schoolbag to take with me today."

Hermione smiled warmly at her son. He was always fascinated with his Muggle grandparents who were dentists and eagerly listened to their advice about how to properly look after his teeth. He never wants to disappoint them.

They ate their breakfast quietly before it was time to start getting ready for school and work. Before Draco got up, Scorpius stood up on his chair and messed up his father's hair before jumping down and rushing upstairs to his room to grab his schoolbag.

Draco glared after him and pulled out his wand to fix his hair. "What are you laughing at?" he glanced at his wife who was giggling.

"You totally just asked for that. You know how Scorpius gets with his hair. He's just like you. _Don't mess up my perfect hair_ ," she mocked and left the kitchen.

Draco rolled his eyes at her antics and went about finishing his own morning routine. When he finished, he found Hermione in Scorpius' room, packing away his Halloween costume in a bag to take with him to school.

They walked back down to the kitchen together, where Hermione pulled out a container full of Halloween cupcakes she and Scorpius made the previous day.

"So do we have everything?" Draco asked, double checking that he had everything he needed for work.

Hermione nodded. "I think so," she made sure that everyone had their lunches.

They headed over to the fire place where Hermione placed a protection charm on her baby bump and checked over Scorpius one last time and took his hand, entering the fire place and dropping the Floo powder, "Childhood Wizarding School!" she said firmly and disappeared in the midst of green flames.

They stumbled out into a large entrance way on the other side, soon followed by Draco, where they were greeted by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The two sisters had opened the school for wizard and witches from ages five and up. They taught young children until they reached the age to go to Hogwarts. This was Scorpius' first year.

"Hi, Miss Daphne, Hi, Miss Astoria!" Scorpius greeted.

"Good morning, Scorpius," Daphne said. She turned and gave a wave to Hermione and Draco. Daphne had been a former Slytherin of Draco's year. She loved children and was the one who came up with the idea for the school almost ten years ago. A lot of former students from Hogwarts taught the different age levels. Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, was Scorpius' teacher.

"Good morning," Astoria said. "My, don't you look handsome today!" she glanced from the young blond boy who wrinkled his nose at her comment and smiled seductively at Draco. Draco always ignored the younger witch's flirtations, and wrapped an arm around his wife as Daphne had a conversation with Scorpius about the Halloween party.

"Ugh, she knows you're married for Merlin's sake," Hermione muttered after Astoria walked away, gazing back over her shoulder at Draco as she entered her classroom. "Always making eyes at you...ugh..."

Draco chuckled and kissed her temple. "Is my wife jealous?" he teased softly.

" _No!"_ she hissed and Draco just smirked before laughing it off.

The warning bell rang and it was time for Scorpius to go to class. He turned back to his parents and hugged them both. "Bye, mummy! Bye, daddy! See you after school!"

"Bye, sweetheart," Hermione whispered and kissed her son on the cheek. Draco patted his shoulder affectionately and Scorpius bounded off to his class.

"Don't worry, my sister will make sure he doesn't eat too much candy and brushes his teeth," Daphne smiled and headed down the hallway to her office.

They watched until he was safely inside his classroom before turning back to the Floo Network as parents were leaving. They went to work, going their separate ways in their department, with a plan to meet up at lunch and a quick kiss goodbye.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was the end of the day already, as Mondays were always fast paced to catch up on the work missed over the weekend. Draco excited his office, carrying a bundle of files and placing it on the desk of his Department's secretary, who happened to be a former classmate of his, Pansy Nott (née Parkinson).

"Hello, Draco," she greeted. "Finished for the day?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Draco had hardly been close to Pansy anymore after the war had ended and much less now, but they were mostly civil towards each other in the office and in public along with her husband, Theodore Nott, who Draco had always respected because of his status. His son wasn't particularly fond of the Nott heir, Peter, however so Draco didn't push Scorpius to make acquaintances with the boy like his father had done to him.

"What are your plans this evening?" Pansy asked, taking the files from him.

"Hermione and I are taking Scorpius for Muggle trick-or-treating this year. Like we always do."

Pansy scoffed. "That again? Oh, Draco, dear, you're much too Muggle loving these days. You're just not the Draco I used to know. Muggle activities, I mean _really_."

"I should hope that I'm not the same as I was back then," Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well, Theo is taking me out to dinner and dancing tonight and my parents will be watching Peter for us. So...have fun with your little Muggle activities with your little Muggle wife and son..." she sneered.

"Watch what you're saying about my family," he warned. "It's part of Scorpius' heritage and I have no intention of ever depriving him of that," and with that, he turned his nose up to her and left the office. Draco couldn't help but feel bad in some ways for the son of Pansy and Theo. The boy seemed to have the same childhood he had had growing up; spoiled, yet cold and lonely.

When he arrived at the atrium, Hermione was already waiting for him and together they Floo'd back to the school. When they got there, Ginny was picking up her sons James and Albus along with her neice, Rose.

"Hi, Ginny!" Hermione greeted her friend.

"Hi, Hermione," the red-haired woman smiled and nodded to Draco, who politely nodded back and went to help Scorpius get ready to go home.

"We must have missed you this morning," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I had to drop the boys off a bit earlier since Lily is sick."

"Oh, poor Lily, what's she sick with?" Hermione asked.

"A nasty cold," Ginny replied. "I took her to mum's this morning. Lavender and Hugo are home sick with the same thing."

"Well, I hope they all get feeling better soon," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded as the others joined them.

"Mum!" James said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I won the Halloween costume contest today!" he said, holding up a big bag filled with candy.

"Good for you," Ginny said, patting her son's shoulder.

Draco stood by his wife as Scorpius talked animatedly with Albus about Halloween.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Ginny asked.

"We're taking Scorpius to mum and dad's neighborhood after supper for trick-or-treating," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron are taking the kids out around Andromeda's neighborhood this year. Rose will have to work extra hard so she can bring some treats home for her little brother, won't you?" Ginny looked down at her niece.

The red-haired girl nodded. "I don't mind!" she chirped.

Draco was glad to hear this. Although they had all been civil towards each other since his marriage to Hermione, he was pretty sure that Ron never forgave him for "stealing" Hermione from him, even though he had been the one to initiate their break up long before he and Hermione got together. He preferred not to be around the Potters and Weasleys if the opportunity allowed it.

"Aww...Aunt Ginny, does that mean that Albus won't be coming with us this year?" Scorpius pouted.

"Maybe next year," Ginny said kindly, patting the boy's blond locks, she wiped away a smudge from his cheek that was left over from when he changed out of his costume earlier. "What are you dressing up as this year, Scorpius?" she asked.

"A vampire!"

"Not the sparkling kind, I hope," Ginny giggled at the kids' confused expressions. She and Hermione never did understand the whole _Twilight_ craze that Lavender had tried to get them into.

"But I didn't bring enough face paint today," Scorpius replied.

"That's okay, we have lots at home," Hermione said. "We should be going so that we can have supper and get him ready for tonight," she said and hugged her friend.

Scorpius said goodbye to the other kids with a promise to tell them all about each others Halloween the next day. They parted ways and the Malfoys went home.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After supper that night, the Malfoys were getting ready to go to the Grangers'. It was just after six in the evening and it was already getting dark out. Hermione helped Scorpius with his costume, painting his face with a whiter tone than his skin, reddening his lips and painting on fake blood. She then slicked his hair back which made him look like a carbon copy of the Draco she remembered from their early Hogwarts years, minus the paint and make-up.

"My, aren't you the most dashing vampire I've ever seen," she teased her son, smoothing his hair back to make it perfect.

"You're the prettiest fairy princess I've ever seen, mummy," he grinned up at her.

"Thank you," she smiled. Hermione always dressed up on Halloween to try and make it more fun for Scorpius, since Draco wanted nothing to do with that part. This year, she decided to be a fairy, dressed in a long gold and shimmering dress, which showed the swell of her pregnancy with silvery fairy wings. She wore gold flats and had her hair up in a quick up do, with flower clips all through her curls. She had shimmery glitter scattered over her skin to sparkle under the light.

She fixed Scorpius' cloak over him to keep him warm and grabbed a shawl for herself that matched her dress. "You'll have to wear gloves honey, since it's going to be chilly out," she said, finding his gloves in the closet. She passed the white gloves to him and he quickly put them on.

Draco was just coming down the steps and had to catch himself when his son said, "Aww daddy didn't dress up as your fairy prince!"

"I am _not_ dressing up as a _fairy_ prince!" Draco scoffed.

Hermione and Scorpius giggled. "You know your dad doesn't like dressing up with us," she stuck her tongue out at her husband playfully.

"He's a party pooper like Uncle Ron always says," Scorpius pointed out.

"What?" Draco growled. "What has that Weasel been saying?"

"Never mind, dear," Hermione laughed and kissed her husband quickly on the lips.

"Now daddy sort of matches my costume," Scorpius pointed to Draco who was dressed entirely in a black suit, similar to the one Hermione had seen him wearing throughout their later Hogwarts years (which she was later surprised she had noticed that about him back then). His white blond hair was gelled just slightly, his loose fringe falling in his eyes (the way Hermione personally liked it). His lips were stained from Hermione's lipstick.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his wife and she laughed, coming forward and wiping the smudged lipstick off of him.

"Actually, daddy makes a better vampire than me," Scorpius pouted.

"Now, now," Hermione chided. "Stop teasing your father, Scorpius. We need to get to grandma and grandpa Granger's house," she handed him his pumpkin bucket for candy.

Draco rolled his eyes at his son's comments. He and Scorpius had a wonderful father-son relationship that consisted of sometimes teasing each other and bantering back and forth; a trait that Scorpius got from both of his parents. "Are we ready?" he asked and the two nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be warm enough?" he looked between the two.

"Toasty!" Scorpius said.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. "If I get cold, I'll cast a silent warming charm on myself."

He took his son's hand and pulled him close. Hermione placed a protection charm over her baby bump and wrapped her arms around his waist and he waved his wand over them and apparated them to a safe apparation spot near the Grangers' resistance. Draco placed a hand on Hermione's waist, holding her close as Scorpius walked a little ahead of them. There wasn't many trick-or-treaters out yet as they walked along.

When they got to Hermione's childhood home, Scorpius ran up the driveway to where his grandparents were already waiting for him on the doorstep and hugged them both. They greeted Hermione and Draco and ushered them inside, closing the door behind them.

"You look positively beautiful, Hermione," Alice Granger said, embracing her daughter. "You have that pregnancy glow about you."

"I'm pretty sure it's just the glitter," Draco teased.

"Hello Draco, dear," Alice turned to him, sweeping him into a hug, which he easily returned before shaking Richard Granger's hand. The first time Alice, a Muggle, had hugged him back when he first met Hermione's parents had shocked him. He'd never been hugged by a Muggle before and he was surprised at how warm feeling it was to be in her motherly embrace that was so different from his own mother's. It had taken him a while to get used to it, as Alice loved to hug people and now he always welcomed it.

"How is work going for the two of you?" Richard asked. "Keeping busy?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it's always busy this time of year with trying to get cases organized and solved before the new year."

"It's coming up fast," Richard said as his wife cooed over their daughter's pregnant belly. "And how is school going for you?" he bent down to his grandson's level.

"Great!" Scorpius beamed. "I really love school! And I'm getting good grades already!"

"That's great!" Richard returned his smile and patted his slicked back hair. "Enthusiastic about learning just like your mother!" Scorpius smiled broadly at his grandfather's praise. He loved all his grandparents. He knew that Grandmother and Grandfather Malfoy loved him and spoiled him, but Grandma and Grandpa Granger were so much different and were secretly his favorite grandparents and he felt closer to them.

The doorbell rang and Richard stood up and went to the door, gesturing for Scorpius to follow. He held a box in front of his grandson. "You give them each a bag of chips and a box of raisins," he instructed as he opened the door to reveal a couple of trick-or-treaters. Scorpius didn't question the type of treats, since it's what the Grangers passed out every year. They never handed out candy because they were dentists.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they children chorused.

"Hi!" Scorpius grinned at the kids who were dressed as characters he recognized from a cartoon his mother let him watch on the telly on Saturdays. "I like your costumes!"

"I like yours, too," one of the boys replied. "Vampires are cool!"

Hermione and Draco watched as their son reached into the box and placed the treats into each of their bags. They said their thanks and moved on as Richard shut the door behind them. Scorpius ran to his parents and tugged on Draco's pant leg.

"Can we go trick-or-treating now? Please?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we can go now."

"Yay!" he grabbed his bucket and raced to the door to wait for them.

"Are you going as well, Hermione?" Alice asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm going for the walk. Don't worry," she smiled, rubbing her belly. "We're just going to make a full circle around the block," she said and followed Scorpius out the door.

"Make sure you don't get too much candy!" Alice called after him. "It's bad for your teeth!"

"I won't, Grandma!" Scorpius called back.

Draco chuckled and followed behind his son and wife. "We'll be back in about an hour," he said to the Grangers as he headed out. It was chilly out and once again, he wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her close to keep her warm. Scorpius ran down to the side walk and hurried ahead, while still staying in his parents' view.

They walked along the busy sidewalk as kids and their parents walked by them. They watched closely as Scorpius went door to door.

"He's really having a lot of fun," Hermione commented. "I'm glad you're okay with doing this."

"Of course I am," Draco said. "You know I tolerate Muggles _a lot_ better than I used to. All thanks to you of course," he kissed her temple. "I'd never deprive my children," he slid a hand over her baby bump and rested it there, "something that they're part of, you know that. The last thing I ever want is for them to have a childhood like my own."

"I know," Hermione said. "You needn't worry about that. You really are the best father, Draco," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They continued to walk along behind Scorpius. Draco supported her when her back started to hurt and told Scorpius they'd be heading back soon since his bucket was almost filled.

Scorpius walked ahead of them and turned around the block to start on the last set of houses, when he heard a commotion coming from up ahead. He dropped his bucket when he saw a group of three large boys surrounding a smaller boy, who was laying on the ground and his treats spilt everywhere.

"Hey!" he called to them as he came forward. "Stop that! That isn't nice what you're doing!"

"Oh, yeah?" one of the burly boys rounded on him with a sneer. "What are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and shuffled his way through the three bullies to help the other boy up.

"Oi!" one of the bullies yelled and shoved Scorpius aside. He landed on his bottom next to the other boy and quickly stood up, glaring at the three of them.

"Back off!" Scorpius warned.

"Outta my way, kid!" another boy shoved him aside once again and grabbed the candy up off the ground.

Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to take on the three boys. He was brave, but not stupid. But luckily he saw a flash of white blond hair exactly like his own coming around the corner. "Dad!" he yelled.

Hermione and Draco were just rounding the corner to a deserted street that Scorpius was had turned on moments ago and she gasped when she saw his candy bucket laying there and quickly scooped it up. Before she had a chance to panic, he had already spotted them and called for Draco.

They found him just as one of the boys grabbed hold of Scorpius' cloak and pulled him back roughly. Draco growled beside her and took off down the street. She quickly waddled behind him.

"You let go of my son right now!" Draco yelled at the boy who was grabbing on to Scorpius. The boy froze and quickly let go, turning turning to look up at Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes at the three and gave them his best Malfoy glare.

Scorpius' bravery returned now that his father was there and stood in front of the boy who was still on the ground. He gave them a glare that matched his father's. When the older boys didn't move, Draco moved forward and stood in front of his son in case they tried anything. They gulped and looked up at him.

"Get lost. Now," he warned.

The boys quickly scurried away, taking the stolen candy with them. He watched them until they were out of sight and then turned and bent down to his son's level. "Are you okay?" he asked as Hermione finally joined them.

Scorpius nodded. "I'm fine, daddy. All they did was shove me, and I got back up!"

"I'm glad you're not hurt," he said, quickly checking him over. Being an overprotective father was something he couldn't help; his family was just too precious to him. He was sure he was going to be even worse when his daughter was born.

"I just wanted to help this boy," Scorpius turned to the boy who was still huddled on the ground. "When I saw that they were hurting him."

"You did a good thing, son," Draco told him. "But you should have come back to get your mother and I right away. You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't," Scorpius smirked.

"You are too much like your mother," Draco muttered and stood back up.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked the boy who was on the ground.

The boy nodded and took the hand that Scorpius offered to help him up. "I'm okay, ma'am, thanks. They just wanted to steal my candy."

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked.

"My name is Graham," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Scorpius!"

Graham blinked. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks," Scorpius grinned.

Graham smiled. "Thanks for what you did, Scorpius. I wasn't sure how I was going to get away from them. They're known bullies around here. They're _always_ stealing candy from kids like me, even at school," he said, holding up a now half empty bag.

"Sorry to hear that," Scorpius said. He turned to his mother and took his bucket of candy and took some out, handing it to Graham.

"No, that's okay," Graham said. "That's yours."

Hermione and Draco stood back and watched the exchange as Scorpius insisted that the boy take some of his candy.

"It's okay, really," Scorpius said, placing some of his candy into the treat bag. "I have too much anyway and my grandma and grandpa won't be happy if I have all of this. They're dentists, you know?"

Graham nodded warily. "Oh. Well, thanks, Scorpius," he gave a toothy smile to the smaller boy.

"How old are you, Graham?" Hermione asked.

"I'm seven, ma'am."

"I see," she said. "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be close by?"

"It's just my mum and me," Graham said. "And she's home sick, so I went by myself."

Hermione gasped and looked at her husband worriedly. He was far too young to be going trick-or-treating by himself. She turned back to Graham. "Do you live close by?"

Graham nodded. "Not far from here, ma'am."

"I see," Hermione nodded. "Would you like to walk the rest of the way down the street with us? We'll make sure those boys don't bother you again so you can get home safely."

Graham didn't answer right away. Instead he studied the family of three. The kid and the mum looked really nice, but the dad seemed a bit scary.

" _Stop scaring the boy, Draco!"_ Hermione hissed when she noticed Graham looking at them warily.

" _I'm not doing anything!"_ he hissed back.

" _Wipe that scowl off your face!"_

Draco rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, disinterested.

Graham looked to Scorpius who was giggling at his parents. Two of the three was good enough for him. "Okay," he finally said. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled at the boy and allowed him to lead the way. She and Draco walked close by as Scorpius and Graham chatted. They made plans that Scorpius could come play whenever he was in the neighborhood.

"He is way too much like you," Draco said as he watched his son. "He could have gotten himself injured."

"Well, it's a good thing daddy got there just in time," she teased.

Draco shrugged. "Can't help being a little overprotective of him..."

"I know, he's precious to both of us," she smiled up at him.

"It doesn't seem like he really needs _us_. He'll probably end up in Gryffindor; he has too much of your bravery in him," he grumbled.

"Oh, stop worrying," she laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "While he _does_ have a lot of my traits, I think he has more of you in him each and every day. He'll be a Slytherin no doubt about it. But at least he'll be a really nice Slytherin."

"A _nice_ Slytherin? That's absurd," Draco scoffed.

"How so? You're nice!" she said.

"Only to those who I love," he gestured between her, her baby bump and their son. "If Scorpius is going to be a nice Slytherin, he'll be the first ever. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he made it to the pages in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"I think he will anyway," she said.

"Oh? Why do you think so?"

"Because he's _our_ son," she grinned. Draco chuckled and pulled her close as they stopped in front of a house.

"This is where I live, thanks for walking me home," Graham said and held out a hand for Scorpius, who shook it. "See you around, Scorpius!"

"Bye, Graham!" Scorpius called to his new friend. He waited with his parents until Graham was safely inside and closing the door behind him.

They headed back to the Grangers', where Alice and Richard helped Scorpius sort through his treats. Soon it was getting late and Scorpius would be needing a bath before bed so they said their goodbyes and Apparated from inside the Grangers' home.

When they got home, Hermione took Scorpius' candy from him to put away and Draco headed up the stairs to start a bath for him. Once Scorpius was in the bath and Draco was helping him get washed, Hermione entered the bathroom, now changed out of her own costume and washed up, with a clean pair of pyjamas for him. She left the bathroom to get Scorpius' bed ready for him.

When Draco and Scorpius returned from his bath and entered his bedroom, Hermione was picking up his vampire costume from off the floor. As she was picking up the trousers, a pile of candy fell out onto the floor. Draco and Hermione looked down in surprise at the candy Scorpius had managed to sneak from his grandparents' sorting before turning back to their son who was grinning sheepishly as he crawled into bed. They shook their heads with amusement and kissed him goodnight, tucking him in warmly before dimming the lights and leaving the room.

Hermione turned and looked up at her husband. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, hon. Our son will surely be a Slytherin," she held the candy in one hand and rubbed her baby bump with her other. "However, I'm positive that our daughter will be a Gryffindor."

Draco grinned and kissed his wife before leading them to their bedroom.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net October 26, 2011_
> 
>  
> 
> So here's another one shot from me, this time the theme for the upcoming Halloween holiday. This one is semi epilogue compliant, only of course Draco and Hermione are married and Scorpius is their son. You might find that I use Scorpius as their son for some of my future fics, since I like the idea of him being Hermione's ;) I included a actual real time line in which it's set in this year and Scorpius would be about 5 years old (as well as Albus and Rose), Draco 31, and Hermione just turned 32.


End file.
